All about you
by quero1pizza
Summary: E foi naquela tarde de quarta-feira que a "Colher de chá insensível" e a "Sabe-Tudo" finalmente se acertaram.


**N/A: Olá c: bom, é a primeira fic que eu escrevo realmente para publicar num site sabem, tenho muitas espalhadas por cadernos mas nunca me registrei para mostrá-las ao público... Espero que gostem :3**

**XXX**

Era uma quarta-feira muito chuvosa na Toca, o que não atrapalhava em nada o jogo de quadribol que os gêmeos organizavam.

Hermione estava sentada no gramado, usando sua capa de chuva roxa e lendo "Hogwarts, uma história" pela terceira vez naquela semana. Ela e Harry foram convidados a passar uns dias na casa dos Weasley e estavam se divertindo muito.

Hermione ainda não acreditava no que havia descoberto: ela estava apaixonada por ninguém mais ninguém menos que Ronald Weasley. Isso mesmo, o melhor amigo ruivo dela, a "colher de chá insensível", o goleiro da Grifinória. Mione não teria descoberto isso se não fosse Ginny, que além de ser sua melhor amiga, era irmã de Rony. A morena não conseguia se concentrar na leitura; ficava lembrando-se da conversa da noite anterior, onde confessara o que sentia e além de tudo quase havia morrido do coração e espancado Ginny, de tanto que ela ria da aflição da amiga e ficava chamando-a de "Senhora Weasley".

_- Mione, você está me assustando. O que é que foi? – a ruiva sentou-se ao lado de Hermione, preocupada_

_- Gin, acho que... Anh... – hesitou. Logo, deu um suspiro profundo e fechou os olhos. – Acho que me apaixonei._

_- Por quem? – perguntou Ginny, sorrindo maliciosamente._

_- Anh... Por seu... Irmão._

_O que se seguiu foi uma chuva de vivas e palmas da parte da ruiva, enquanto Hermione apenas corava fortemente e praguejava de todas as línguas que conhecia – frânces, inglês, alemão..._

_- QUANDO VOCÊ DESCOBRIU? – gritou a mais nova, batendo palmas._

_- Ah Ginny, acho que eu sempre soube, mas não queria acreditar... É confuso demais. – bufou a morena. - E pare de gritar ou alguém vai achar que você está morrendo, mulher!_

_A ruiva se recompôs e olhou para a amiga. Realmente, Hermione havia mudado muito: os dentes eram normais a muito (graças a Madame Pomfrey), os cabelos não eram mais tão cheios e cresceram um pouco, e Mione logo se tornou uma das meninas mais bonitas da Grifinória (pelo menos era o que os meninos comentavam pelos corredores), mas continuava mandona: certas coisas nunca mudam._

_- Sabe Mione, acho que o Rony também gosta de você. – Ginny piscou para a melhor amiga._

_- De mim? Ah, claro que não! – Hermione suspirou, colocando uma mecha dos cabelos castanhos atrás da orelha. – No mínimo ele me acha legalzinha, e me suporta só por causa do Harry. Acho que ele gosta da Luna. – sorriu tristemente._

_- Da Luna? – Ginny começou a gargalhar alto, fazendo a outra garota revirar os olhos e corar. – Você por acaso é cega, menina? Nunca viu o jeito com o qual ele olha para você? Rony não é uma colher de chá insensível como você pensa!_

_Mione franziu a testa, confusa. O modo como Ronald olhava para ela? E ele lá se importava com ela de verdade? Os dois só brigavam (e, às vezes, muito feio)! Como uma pessoa poderia gostar de outra se na vida real quase se atacavam aos berros?_

_- Bom, do jeito que discutimos, eu não iria me surpreender se ele me odiasse. Você não entende Gin? Eu estou apaixonada pelo Rony, mas nunca serei correspondida!_

_Ginny até ia responder, mas no momento que Hermione terminou de falar, Rony abriu a porta do quarto de surpresa, fazendo a ruiva rir da morena, que estava vermelha feito um pimentão. O garoto avisou que a Sra. Weasley estava fazendo chocolates quentes e queria saber se as duas aceitavam. Logo após o aviso, Harry entrou correndo no quarto e puxou Ginny para o jardim, insistindo que ela precisava ver o show de fogos que Fred e George faziam. Depois disso, não tocaram mais no assunto._

O vento de outono soprou forte quando ela terminou de lembrar-se da noite anterior, virando algumas páginas do velho "Hogwarts: uma história" e bagunçando os cabelos de Hermione. Ela fechou os olhos e sorriu, aproveitando o friozinho que fazia.

- Lendo outra vez? – Rony sorriu para ela e sentou-se ao seu lado. – Você ainda não decorou esse livro?

Mione abriu os olhos e se deparou com o melhor amigo sentado ali, a quase dez centímetros de distância. Ela corou e fechou o grosso livro, fazendo que não com a cabeça.

- Posso ser inteligente, mas nunca saberei tudo sobre Hogwarts. – a morena apontou para o uniforme da Grifinória de Rony, todo sujo e enlameado. – Acabou o jogo?

- Ah, mamãe ficou uma fera com Fred, ele jogou um balaço na janela do quarto. – o garoto deu de ombros, observando o céu.

Eles ficaram em silêncio alguns minutos, cada um com seus pensamentos. De repente, Rony virou para Hermione e sorriu debochadamente:

- O que é que você e Ginny estavam falando ontem à noite?

- Anh? – a morena perguntou, assustada. Ah Merlim! E se ele tivesse ouvido tudo? – Nada... De especial...

Rony riu, desacreditando, e colocou um dos braços sobre os ombros dela, cobertos pela capa de chuva roxa.

- Hermione, você não sabe mentir, já te disseram isso?

- Eu não fico por aí te perguntando o que é que você e Harry tanto conversam naquele seu quarto, Ronald! Cada um tem seus assuntos. – ela emburrou, tentando não ligar para o tremor involuntário que passou por seu corpo quando o ruivo colocou o braço em seus ombros. _Merlim_, pensou ela, _me ajude._

- Te conto sobre o que a gente conversa se você me contar sobre o que vocês falam todo dia. Feito? – Rony piscou para ela, sorrindo involuntariamente quando ela corou e fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Anh... Feito. – disse ela, temerosa. – Você primeiro.

Rony suspirou fundo e despejou tudo de uma vez só, as orelhas esquentando aos poucos.

- Sabe, eu estou gostando de uma menina... Não, estou apaixonado por ela, é. Essa menina e irritante, mandona, engraçada, bonita e inteligente, mas no mínimo me odeia, eu acho. Devo ser invisível para ela, ou apenas uma mosquinha chata que tenta chamar sua atenção, mas tudo que consegue são gritos e brigas.

- Oh. – suspirou Hermione. Depois, perguntou, delicadamente – Quem ela é, posso saber?

- Ela é muito inteligente. Mas parece ser meio burrinha na parte de amor. Nem mesmo quando eu falo tudo para ela a garota se toca.

Hermione abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas fechou-a instantaneamente. _Espere um minuto_, pensou. _Essa garota que ele descreveu se parece comigo. Vamos ver: mandona, irritante, inteligente... Engraçada eu não sei. Mas bonita pode ser, tem gosto para tudo._

- E você? Sobre o que vocês tanto falam naquele quarto absurdamente feminino da Ginny? – sorriu divertido Rony, enquanto Hermione buscava coragem do fundo da alma para dizer tudo que queria na cara dele.

- Ronald... Anh... Bem, não sei por onde começar...

- Comece pelo começo, oras. – riu o garoto.

- Eu sei! Mas... – a morena bufou. – É complicado. Você não entenderia se eu falasse.

- Então me explique, Mione. Ou aja da forma que achar que vou entender ok? – ele sorriu reconfortante.

Num ato impensado, Hermione puxou Rony para mais perto dela, fazendo os narizes e as testas roçarem. Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos, encostando seus lábios rosados por causa do frio nos lábios dele. A garota enlaçou o pescoço dele com os braços, sorrindo por dentro, e acariciando os cabelos ruivos dele. Rony pediu passagem com a língua para aprofundar o beijo, e Hermione concedeu prontamente. Nunca haviam se sentido tão felizes, o momento mais esperado de suas vidas finalmente acontecendo. Quem diria que a Sabe-Tudo grifinória e o melhor goleiro de Hogwarts um dia se apaixonariam, se beijariam? Os dois sempre foram o oposto um do outro: ela o dever e ele a diversão, viviam brigando pelas mesmas besteiras... Possivelmente se Harry não existisse, os dois nunca seriam amigos: eles se odiariam, com toda a certeza, ou nem ligariam para a existência um do outro. Mas o destino os uniu, e aquele beijo demonstrava que o amor dos dois era mais forte que a guerra contra as trevas que aconteceria a qualquer momento. Nada importava desde que Hermione tivesse Rony e Rony tivesse Hermione.

Passaram muito tempo se beijando e quando perceberam já havia anoitecido, mas ninguém havia chamado os dois para a festa que ocorria no jardim, com direito a Sra. Weasley distribuindo docinhos caseiros e música.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrou o ruivo, abraçando fortemente a garota. Ela sorriu e sentiu um arrepio passar por sua espinha quando o menino a beijou levemente outra vez.

- Eu amo mais, muito mais. – Hermione respondeu, corada, colocando uma mecha dos cabelos castanhos atrás da orelha. – Preciso contar isso para a Ginny, ela vai surtar.

- Bom, acho melhor nós não atrapalharmos os dois. – respondeu Rony, indicando a ruiva e o moreno dançando animadamente, abraçados. – Por enquanto, você é só minha, ouviu dona Sabe-Tudo?

Rindo, ela assentiu. E a partir desse dia souberam que não importava o que acontecesse, eles sempre se amariam e nada no mundo podia separá-los.


End file.
